Loose End
by misfit320
Summary: Tying up that pesky loose end of Spock's allegations against Kirk...


**So, here's a quick one-shot that I devised awhile back. While re-watching the first Star Trek with the new cast, I realized that they never actually resolved the cheating accusation that Spock brought against Kirk. Couple that with the frustration of how I thought Kirk's defense should have gone, and this is the result. Not the most in-depth or anything, but I like the back and forth. I hope you enjoy!**

Admiral Barnett had pulled Kirk and Spock from the rest of the Enterprise's crew only a few moments ago, and now the three of them stood in a quiet hallway.

"I want to settle the matter that was left before the board. I felt it better to resolve this between the three of us quietly before the assembly, no need to rain on anyone's parade. Do either of you have any objections to this?

"None here." Kirk looked to Spock.

"I will defer to your judgment, Admiral."

"Very well. I believe we were in the middle of your defense, Mister Kirk."

Kirk took a moment, then smiled. "Admiral, the parameters of the exam are set before the cadet taking the exam simply as 'rescue the crew of the Kobyashi Maru.' I argue that my solution to the exam, while arguably violating the spirit of the test, do not violate any standing instructions to the cadet, and therefore should stand."

"Your solution," Spock countered, "was to introduce a new subroutine in the programming of the exam, thereby changing the parameters of the test. While effective in an exam situation, it is not effective in a real-world situations."

"Admiral," Kirk turned to address the superior officer, "I maintain that I did not violate any official rules of the exam. Commonly accepted limitations, perhaps, but nothing official. I interpreted the test not as a psychological one of facing certain death, but as a test of creative thinking."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "'Creative thinking?'"

"Yes. With such broad parameters, I had no choice but to believe that there was a solution. Given that the in-test conditions could only ever resort in failure, I had to take a look at the out-of-test conditions. Finding a weakness in the programming, I saw the best option to be simply corrupt the structure of the in-test conditions, thereby allowing for success within the test." He looked at Spock in the eye. "When the given set of conditions invariably result in failure, the logical step is to step back and look for a larger set of conditions that allow for the possibility of success, isn't it?"

Now, both Kirk and Admiral were regarding Spock, waiting for his assessment.

"I believe what you are trying to communicate is that, as humans would say, you though 'outside of the box.' Correct?"

Kirk smiled. "Exactly. Just like when we stopped Nero."

Again, Spock was silent for a moment. After what seemed like eternity to Kirk, he addressed the Admiral. "Admiral, I would like to dismiss the charges against Mister Kirk on three conditions."

"Conditions?! Spock, what the hell?"

"Quiet, Mister Kirk. Mister Spock, please elaborate."

Spock nodded in appreciation. "First, I would like to have the stated parameter of the current Kobyashi Maru to be amended, to preclude further… outside of the box thinking from evading the purpose of the test, while the purpose will be much more clearly defined to future cadets."

When the admiral nodded, Spock continued. "Further, I would like the chance to work with Mister Kirk in developing a test to specifically test a candidate's ability for non-lateral thinking. This way of thinking did help the Enterprise save Earth and stop Nero, and it inarguably has helped in past cases. Having a separate test for this would seem the logical solution to me."

Admiral nodded. "I agree. Now, what's the third condition?"

"I would ask that Mister Kirk's test results stand."

Both the Admiral and Kirk looked to Spock with complete disbelief. "Spock, are you sure?"

"It is logical. If the reputation of the Kobyashi Maru is such that everyone knows it is a no-win situation, then they invariable are prepared to fail. If future cadets know that someone has, in fact, beaten the test, then they will likewise attempt to find the same solution that Mister Kirk did. With the updated parameters, they will not be able to, thereby protecting the integrity of the test."

Admiral nodded. "Alright. If there's no objections from Mister Kirk, I'll dismiss all charges."

Kirk quickly put his hands up. "No argument here, Sir."

"So be it. I declare this matter resolved. We're meeting in the auditorium in fifteen minutes, gentlemen." With that, the Admiral walked away, leaving Spock and Kirk alone.

"So... where do we go from here, Spock?"

"I believe we go down the hall to the left to rejoin the rest of the crew."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, talking to you in the most infuriating thing I can imagine."

"I do hope that it won't cause an issue with us working together to devise a new test for the cadets."

Kirk smiled as they started off down the hallway. "Actually, I think that'll be fun. I have this idea about the Gorn attacking Vulcan science colonies, trying to steal a device that..."

The Beginning...

 **So there it is, let me know what you all think! All feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
